Talk:Taireru
Problems First off, you background makes absolutely no sense whatsoever, he can't have Naruto and Hinata as his paents and be in the Takanashi Clan because neither of them are or have realitives that are so that would be a complete impossibility. Second, User:SageOfDespair banned anyone from having characters related to a main canon character quite some time before this character was made and only those who have been grandfathered in are safe. Third, aboslutely no one summons the toads correctly on the third try, summoning a creature takes many tries before you actually succeed. Fourth, his background indictates he is or at last was learning Sage Mode however, you have never applied for that and so he can't have any skill to any degree in it whatseoever. Fifth, no one at the height of 5"9 is short, that is taller than me and I am average in size so you need to fix that on appearance. Sixth, you put "same as above" for genjutsu however, that makes no sense because your saying taijutsu is single favorite type of jutsu and yet, you can't have two. Also, your stating with that that can use genjutsu but he can't, the only jutsu type he can use is taijutsu. Seventh, you put 159 for height on the template, IDK if you mean inches, feet or meters so please be more specific though I doubt that is possible using any of those forms of measuring. Eighth, it looks nicer when you put negative or positive and not - or + which is just lazy.... Ninth, how can he be affiliated with the toads, Hinata and Naruto but be a ninja from the hidden sound? 10, S ranked is a classification for criminals, if he is not a criminal you don't put that and if he is, you put it under classification. 11, Jonin is a rank, not a classification and needs to go under the rank part of the infobox. 12, please don't set your character's theme song to autoplay, it may be a cool song but it's rather annoying to have a song come on suddenly.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 21:48, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Taireru can only have 2 natures, not 4, you need to get rid of 2.ISavage (talk) 13:35, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Funny how we have a template for Godmodding, Grammar and Kekkei Genkai Overuse, but not Nature Overuse. Fubuki Atsuya/Shirou Leave Me A Message! Blogs 13:47, November 12, 2013 (UTC) So first you are using one of Savages Jutsu without his permission, i will remove the content from the page. Also it seems like Tairerus ability section says he has invented many of the techniques he has which is canon. This is considered the first warning. If you add another jutsu which doesnt belong to you the page will be deleted. if you are to re create it he will be deleted and you will be given a 1 week ban by Borefan. SageOfDespair (talk) 21:00, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Not only that, but it's impossible for him to know either Lightning Release Armour as it is passed down the Raikage line or Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique as only Sasuke in canon ever knew it so you would have had to learn it from him which is very unlikely.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 21:05, November 12, 2013 (UTC)